Nothing Goes as Planned
by Avry246
Summary: I can't exactly explain what goes on in my mind, I know it isn't healthy. No I'm not crazy, but if my mind thinks it's okay to go on some weird treasure hunt just to impress a boy there is defiantly something wrong with me. [Semi-Hiatus. Will slowly update]
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing Goes As planned**

**A/N I know what your all thinking. Not another story Avry! But I've been wanting to write a story like this for a long time. Plus I need something to keep me busy while my beta reader betas, the grown up FF. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

_These are Torrance's thoughts_

* * *

><p>I don't know who or what possessed me to do this, but what ever it was it was evil.<p>

I think it was some sort of lame attempt to get Mikey Walsh to notice me, which I have been trying to accomplish for the past thirteen years of my pathetic life, and when Mrs. Walsh asked me to help take care of the house while she was packing and her arm was getting better I did, what people would call, take the bull by the horns ... I think that's the saying.

"So your really still going after him?" asked my oh so supportive best friend Kayce Perkins.

It was almost time for me to be at the Walsh house hold, but Kayce made me stop at the drug store for a new magazine she just had to get.

_How low her IQ points are concerns me and my mom._

"For the thousandth time yes, K" I said finally picking out my own magazine about exotic plants.

_My taste in magazines concerns Kayce and Mrs. Walsh._

"Ok, one question Tori, why?" she asked

"Because I really like him!" I argued

"Torrance Taylor, you've been working for his mom for a week and he still hasn't figured out how to say your name" she said

"He as trouble saying most words" I said flipping threw the magazine and reading something about Asia's biggest tree.

"Tori he has asthma not tourette's" she argued

"Kayce, love happens when you least expect it" I said walking to the cooler with my magazine to get a coke.

"Wait, Tori, you're in love with him?" she asked

I bit my lip.

_I'm not sure what love is I've never been in love, but when I'm around him my mind goes blank and I can't help but smile, I get butterflies in my stomach, if that's not love then it must be pretty damn close._

"Oh my god, Torrance, we're thirteen! You can't be in love" she argued and followed me as I went to the cashier to pay, I grabbed a pack of chocolate covered peanuts.

"Why your parents fell in love at thirteen?" I said handing the cashier the amount of money I needed to pay.

"Yeah and look how that turned out?" asked Kayce

"Oh yeah you happened" I said grabbing the magazine, the coke, and chocolate covered peanuts and putting them in my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Ha ha, very funny Tori, just don't let this boy control your life" said Kayce

"Ok, I have to go bye" I said mounting my bike.

I herd her yell a quick bye before I was out of her sight. I peddled all the way to the Walsh house hold.

_Maybe Kayce was right. Maybe I should just let this stupid little crush go, find a guy that's actually gonna notice me, and appreciate me. Yeah, I will get over him, hopefully._

I finally got to the house to see the gate open.

_They boys must be here already._

I got to the front door. I was about to open it when I realized the screen door was broken threw.

"Data" I whispered to myself as I stepped threw the door.

I saw Mikey, Chunk, Data, and Brand surrounding a statue. I wasn't able to see all of it, but they were just staring at it.

_What they do for entertainment worries me._

I sat my backpack on the table and took out my plant magazine, my coke and the chocolate covered peanuts I got for Chunk and walked over to them.

I leaned between Mikey and Chunk "So what's going on?" I asked making Mikey and Chunk yell in fright.

"Ugh, Torrance, don't ever do that again!" yelled Chunk

"Yeah, Torrance, I thought you were my mom" said Mikey

I stood there still Awe strucken that Mikey actually said my name correct for once, I wasn't even insulted that he thought I was his mother.

I blinked and then turned to Chunk "Will these make up for it?" I asked holding out the chocolate covered peanuts.

I herd him mumble a faint yes, before grabbing the bag and stuffing his face.

"So what are we all doing?" I asked getting on my knees next to Mikey.

"The Genius over here broke the statue" said Mikey running his hand threw his hair.

I looked at the statue "But there's nothing - oh wait" I said my face going a very unattractive shade of red as I realized what piece Chunk had broke.

"Yeah" said Brand

"Just glue it" I said

"Tori, you're amazing" said Mikey

"Um ... It's common sense Mikey" I said trying to stop my self from blushing.

"Whatever, your amazing" he said running into the kitchen to get the glue.

He came back in record time.

"I broke it, I get to glue it!" said Chunk taking the glue from Mikey's hands and almost hitting me in the face.

"This can't be good" I mumbled

It only took a while for Chunk to glue it on.

"Idiot" I yelled

"You glued it on upside down" said Mikey taking a breath of his inhaler.

Data and I were having a laugh attack.

"If god meant for it that way you'd all be pissing in your faces" added Brand

This didn't help, it only made me and Data laugh harder and Mikey join us.

"Looks fine to me" commented Chunk

We all composed ourselves and started to think of ways to fix it when Rosie, Mrs. Walsh and Mouth came down the stairs.

"You are so nice Clark" she said

"Nice is my middle name" he said sitting down next to me on the table.

Mrs. Walsh went off about keeping Mikey inside or something.

"He should be put in a plastic bubble" commented Brand.

"I'm serious Brandon, that's not funny. He takes one step outside, and you're in the absolutely most deepest sh .. Sh" she stuttered

"Shit, ma" Brand said.

She hit him on the shoulder "I don't like that language but that's what you'll be in" she said "And you, Donna"

"Data" he corrected her

"Ok, use the back door for now" she said and he glumly nodded.

"What is that?" she asked pointing to Chunk

We all began to freak out.

"Aw, shit what?" asked Chunk

"What is that? That is a mess, I want that cleaned up" she said pointing in front of Chunk to the chip crumbs on the coffee table.

We all breathed a sigh of relief

"Ok" we all agreed.

"One hour and I'll be back, and you better not give Torrance any trouble ok? Come on Rosie" she said walking out the door.

"Bye Mrs. Walsh" I said

"Bye, bye Señorita" said Mouth scaring Rosie as they left.

"What did you do to Rose?" I asked hitting Mouth

"Great to see you too Tori, my old Science partner" Mouth said hugging me and messing up my hair

"You were the worse science partner ever! Who was the on that had to dissect the frog? I did! Mr. I don't want to touch frog guts!" I said fixing my hair.

"Ok next year I promise I'll be the best science partner ever!" he begged

"Oh please! Mikey is gonna be my science partner next year" I said pointing to him

Mikey smiled at me at the mention of his name "Deal" he said giving me a high five

"Then who's my science partner?" asked Mouth

"You can have Chunk" said Mikey

"What? No way! He wouldn't dissect the frog he'll just eat it!" argued Mouth

"Hey!" shouted Chunk

Just then Brand came over and sat down in the recliner bringing Mikey down with him grabbing on to him by the neck. "You want a breathing problem? You got it" he said

"Hey guys what's your dad gonna do with all the stuff in the attic?" asked Mouth making Brand stop torturing Mikey.

"He's gonna give it back to the museum, or whoever the new assistant curly - Curney" said Mikey fumbling over his words.

"Curator" Brand and I corrected him.

"Wait! Guys maybe there's some stuff up their for us that we can keep from the outsiders, maybe there's some rich stuff" said Mouth

Mikey began furiously shaking his head and Chunk was whispering stuff about food.

"Let's go!" Mouth said running up the stairs. Chunk, Data an Brand followed.

Mikey sighed and was yelling about that being his dad stuff.

I was left alone to read magazine.

Just then Mikey came back down "You coming Tori? I need someone to help me watch them" he said with a half smile

I sighed "I'm coming"

He laughed and I followed him up the stairs to the attic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN hoped you liked it, and you're not mad at me! Updates for this story will be faster, Something more is on hold, so is all of this for a book, until I finish Coach Buzzer's Granddaughter. Also there's a picture of Torrance in my Bio! Please review!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing Goes as Planned**

**A/N Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I only own things you don't recognize**

* * *

><p><em>I know I'm supposed to be watching the boys and making sure they don't break anything, but this was just to fun.<em>

"Here hold this Chunk" I said handing what looks like an expensive vase.

"Tori, why do I have to hold everything" he whined but took it anyway.

"Four, three, two, one" I said counting backward as on cue Chunk dropped the vase creating a loud crush causing everyone to yell and or jump.

Yes, I was enjoying myself in a game of hand stuff to Chunk and watch it brake. Yeah, I'm still trying to re-name it. It's kind of long and not catchy.

I began walking around looking for more stuff for Chunk to drop.

"Wow Mikey, I can't believe you something this cool in your house" said Mouth

Mikey just pushed him and made his way over to Chunk "Stop dropping things and take that pirate outfit off" he said

Chunk just ignored him and said "Mikey, this is great, all we have is old Hanukkah decorations in our attic." he said

"I don't care what you have in your attic" he said

Just then there was a big clash of thunder making me scream.

"Ok guys you saw it, let's go" I said coming up to them. I hate thunder storms.

"I agree" said Mikey

"Come on! Guys!" said Data

"What are you scared Mikey?" asked Brand

While Chunk was playing sword fight with himself.

I just sighed and stood by an old painting.

"It dusty, my hay fever's acting up, and Chunk already broke something" said Mikey

I saw Mouth from behind the painting

"Mikey, come over here and make me feel like women, come give ma a nice, wet, lickery kiss" he said threw the painting to Mikey as he leaned his head closer.

The Mouth stuck his tongue threw the hole. Realization came over Mikey's face as he pulled the painting down.

"Gotcha! Get out from there you're ruining the painting" he shouted

"Yeah Clark" I said using his real name because I knew it bothered him.

"Whatever you say Torrance Annabeth Taylor" he said

"That's it" I said about to lunge at him, but Brand grabbed me by my shoulders.

"As much as I would love to see him die, I can't let you kill anyone" he said letting me go once I calmed down.

"I wasn't gonna kill him, I was gonna politely tell him to shut up, and maybe ruin his chance of ever having kids" I said walking away.

I stood next to Chunk who was mesmerized by the the tanks full of light. It was cool.

"Is this magic?" he asked

"No, science" I said

I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I was a science nerd.

"Hey Mikey" Chunk shouted

"What?" asked a very frustrated Mikey

"What is all this neat stuff?" he asked

"The museum did some - where did you get that?" he asked

"Right there" I pointed to the corner where Chunk picked it up.

Mikey placed it back and then continued "They did a show. A retropactum" he explained

"Retrospective" Brand and I corrected him, again

I had a odd love for big confusing words.

_I loved confusing Mouth and Chunk with them._

"That's what I said, don't contradict me" he told Brand. "I was right"

Then he turned back to us "It was about the history of Astoria and these are the rejects" he finished explaining.

Chunk patted him on the shoulder "Kind of like us, The Goonies"

"I'm not a reject" said Mouth

"Um ... Excuse me I'm not a reject either!" I said

"Oh please Torrance you're the biggest reject of us all" said Mouth

"You are vexatious" I said to him

"Huh?" him and Chunk asked

_See it's fun using words that confuse them. It makes me feel powerful._

"Come on Chunk take that off you're gonna get me in trouble" said Mikey walking after me as I began looking around.

"What's this?" I herd him ask himself.

"What's what?" I asked turning around to see that he was holding a picture frame in his hands.

"This" he said brushing away the dust and crouched down next to him.

"Looks like a map" I said

Mikey tapped the glass the surrounded the map and thought.

"Hold on I have an idea" I said to him "Chunk, come hold this" I yelled to him.

"Ugh, Tori, why must I hold everything" he said but he took it none of the less.

"Three, two, one" Mikey and I said in unison, and just on cue Chunk dropped it shattering the glass.

"What are you doing?" came Brands voice as he ran over to us

"Hey look, Tori and Mike found a map" said Chunk

"Good I was beginning to think they were making out of there" came Mouth's voice

"Shut up!" I yelled

"Hey look, that says 1632" said Chunk "Is that year?" he asked us.

"No it's your top score on Pole Position" said Mouth as he came to stand over by us wearing an atrocious pirate outfit.

_He worries me._

"Yes, it's a year, Chunk. It's a map of our coastline" Mikey said to me. By now we were all crowded around each other.

"What's all that Spanish junk right there?" asked Brand pointing at it.

I shrugged

"Mouth you said you can translate. Translate" said Mikey

"Yeah make yourself useful" I added

Mouth gave me a look "Ye intruders beware, crushing death and grief, soaked with blood of the trespassing theif" he said

"Guys this map is old news, everybody and their grandfather when our parents were our age. Haven't you ever herd of that guy? What's his name? The pirate guy" said Brand.

"One-Eyed Willy" I said

"Yeah!" said Brand

"One-Eyed Willy, yeah! The most famous pirate in his time. My dad told me all about him" said Mikey

"Dad'll do anything to put you to sleep." said Brand. Earning a chuckle from Mouth and a giggle from me.

"No! See One-Eyed Willy stole a treasure once. It was full of rubies and emeralds-" Mikey started

"And Diamonds" said Chunk

"And Diamonds. Then he loaded it onto his ship and they sailed away into the sunset. Until the British king found out about it and sent this whole armada to go after him. Then the armada, it took them a couple of weeks to catch up with Willy. Then this whole big war between the armada and Willy's ship, the Inferno. During the fireflight there were guns and canons bursting everywhere. Then Willy fled because he didn't want to stay around and get killed. Then he got into this cave then the British blew up the walls around him. He got caved in and he's been there ever since." Mikey said finishing his big dramatic monolog

"Forever?" asked Data

"Forever" Mikey confirmed

"And ever?" added Chunk

"Trapped" said Mikey

"You sound just as corny as dad does" said Brand

Mikey shook his head "My dad tells me the truth, you know what he said?"

"What?" I asked

Mikey turned his head to look me. Blue eyes met, brown. I swallowed, trying to calm the butterflies in my stomach.

"He said that One-Eyed Willy and his bunch were down there for years" he said keeping straight eye contact with me.

He swallowed "They were digging all these tunnels and caves, and setting booty traps"

"Booby Traps" Data corrected him

He broke eye contact with me to look at Data "That's what I said, setting booby traps so that anyone who tried to get in there would die. Then you know what he did? He killed all of his men."

"Why he kill all of them?" asked Chunk

"So that they wouldn't get his treasure" said Mikey

"Wait a minute" said Chunk "If he killed all his men how did the map get out?"

"One of the guys could have gotten out" I said

"You're right Tori, my dad said one of the guys must have gotten out with the map" said Mikey

"Hey Mikey, I believe you" said Chunk as he got up to walk away

"I don't believe you at all" said Mouth

"No one cares" I said not in the mood for his crap.

"What?" he asked

I was about to say something when a crash brought us out of the fight.

"What did you break now, Chunk?" Brand yelled

"Hey you guys! Look at this!" said Chunk coming back and carrying a picture frame that look like it had an old news paper in it.

"You guys ever herd of this guy? Look, Chester Copperpot, look what it says" he continued "Chester Cooperpot missing while to pursit of local legend. Reclusive scavenger claims, 'I have the key to One-Eyed Willy"

We looked at each other in awe.

"Wow do you guys realize what we could do?" Mikey asked us

"Nobody ever found nothing, Why would this map be in the attic when it could be inside some safe-deposit box, right?" asked Brand

He did have a point.

"That's right. If Chester Cooperpot didn't find it, how could we find it?" said Mouth

"But What if? You guys just what if this map can lead to One-Eyed Willy's treasure?" said Mikey

_What if I kissed you right now? What would you do?_

"Then we wouldn't have to leave the Goon Docks" said Mikey

I felt bad for them loosing there home. I would never now what that was like. I live on the rich side of town, next to the Perkins.

"Mike! I don't want to go on any more of your Goonie adventures" said Chunk

I've never been on one of those, they sound fun.

Just then someone rang the doorbell and all the guys ran down stairs.

I was about to follow when I realized Mikey wasn't behind me. I turned back around to see him still staring at the map.

I walked closer to him and opened my mouth to say something

He cut me off "You ready for your first Goonie adventure Torrance?" he asked looking up at me.

I shook my head "No, Not really" I said

He laughed, rolled up the map and put in in his jacket pocket.

"It will be fun, trust me" he said

He grabbed my hand, pulled me down the attic stairs and followed the rest of the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Read and review! No Flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing Goes As Planned Chapter 3**

**A/N Thanks to blackbarbie12 for reviewing! And happygirl1 for reviewing! And thanks to Kate Bolton for reviewing too! Yes, i did get the name Torrance from bring it on, I watched it the day I started writing and I feel in love with the name! I'm surprised someone regonizes it! xD lol Glad you guys like the story! Onto chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

* * *

><p>Once we got down there. I looked out the window to see who it was.<p>

"Shit" I cursed when I saw Mr. Perkins

It's not that I disliked him, well actually I hated him. He was just so ... Annoying. If he saw me here he would tell his wife, and trust me she's a loud mouth, and there would be rumors. A lot of them.

"What's wrong Torrance?" asked Mikey since are hands were still attached.

"Oh um, nothing" I said not wanting him to think I actually cared what he thought about me.

"I'm thirsty" I said

"Are you sure you're ok, you look kind of red" he said placing his free hand on my forehead.

_As if I wasn't already blushing enough Michael Walsh_

"I'm fine, you go see what's wrong, I'll be in the kitchen" I said pulling my hand out of his grasp, reluctantly, and walking away.

Mikey just shrugged and walked to stand with the boys.

I jumped on the counter and drank some of my coke.

"No, she's down at the market buying pampers for all us kids" I herd Brand say.

I didn't hear Mr. Perkins comment, but it was probably rude.

I looked out the window to see Mr. Perkins and some old stiff leaving.

"Look at them smiling" I herd Brand faintly say

"They can't wait until tomorrow until they foreclose or whatever it's called" I herd Data say.

"Trash the Goon Docks" Mouth added

_Wow way to make me feel like shit, guys._

"When they wreck our house I hope they make it a sand trap" said Brand

"And never get their balls out" I herd Mikey say.

I laughed a little bit and walked back to the kitchen.

_They are stupid Mikey, but sadly, they're not that stupid_

"I think I lost my appetite" said Chunk coming back in with the rest of the guys.

I expected Mouth to make snide comment but he said nothing.

"What happened?" I asked

"None of your beeswax" said Brand throwing some blue papers on the table.

"Brand just because our life sucks, doesn't mean you have to make Tori feel like shit" said Chunk walking over to the fridge.

Brand took a taken back by Chunk's words but said nothing.

There was a big awkward silence until I said "Where's Mikey?"

"Shit" Brand cursed going back outside.

Mouth began combing his hair and looking at his reflection in a toster.

"Conceded much?" I asked

"Sorry, I always have to look good" he said giving his hair one last comb threw.

"Yet you always fail to" I said

Just then Mikey and Brand came back in.

Mikey jumped on the counter next to me. There was no more room so Mouth took a seat in the sink.

"Oh man I'm depressed" said Chunk filling his mouth with whip cream.

"If I found One-Eyed Willy's rich stuff, I'd pay all my dad's bills" said Mikey. "Then maybe he could sleep at night, instead of sitting up figuring out how we can stay."

"Me too" said Data

"Me three" added Mouth

"Me four" said a whipped cream covered Chunk

"Forget any adventures, limp lungs. If I let you out mom will ground me, and I've got a date with Andy" said Brand

I knew Andy, she was always over at the Perkins house, she was way to good for Troy.

"You're dreaming dude. No way, cause that means her moms gotta drive you, then you gotta make it with her and her mom!" said Mouth

_There's the annoying Mouth I know, and kind of missed_

"Shut up mouth" said Brand

"Yeah Mouth" added Data

"Shut up Data" Mouth said

When Mouth wasn't paying attention Brand reached over and grabbed the nob on the faucet. Mouth shot up out of the sink and began screaming.

Mikey got up and walked across the kitchen. He opened the map and said "Guys what about that country club? It's killing our parents."

We all walked over to look at the map.

"If we don't do something now, there will be a golf course right where we're standing" he continued.

We were just staring at the map.

"Follow my lead" said Mikey rolling up the map and tucking it in his jacket pocket.

We all walked back to the living room like nothing was going on.

I began acting like I was reading my plants magazine. Mouth turned on the tv to MTV, there was some red head singing a song that wasn't that bad. Mikey was playing marbles. Brand was sitting in the recliner with some springy thing working out, as always.

Mikey walked on his knees to Mouth and Data, who were sitting on the coffee table, he waved Chunk and I over.

He pointed to the map, then to Brand. He made a hand motion referring to the stretchy thingy. We all nodded.

I got up and cleared my throat "Hey Brand, how far can you stretch that thing?" I asked

"It's not that hard" he said stretching it behind him.

Mikey, Chunk, and I jumped on top of Brand, while Data and Mouth pried the handles from his hands and tide the springs in a knot.

"Get off me!" Brand yelled

"Its good" yelled Mouth referring to the trap.

With that I climbed off of Brand and ran out the door, with Mikey and Chunk right behind me.

I ran to my bike which was parked right next to Mikey's.

"What are you doing?" I herd Mikey franticly ask

I looked at Mouth who was unscrewing the corks on Brands bike that held the air in the tires.

"It took him three hundred seventy six lawn mowing jobs to pay for that" added Mikey "It's his most favorite thing in the world"

"Now it's his most flattest thing in the world, let's go!" shouted Mouth running off to his bike.

"I'm gonna hit you so hard, when you wake up your clothes will be out of style" Brand yelled from inside the house.

I leaned my head down on one of the handle bars of my bike trying to catch my breath.

"Come on Torrance!" I herd Mikey yell before pedaling off

I took a breath before peddling off after them.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Reviews are love!(: I already have chapter 4 and half of chapter 5 written, but I kind of want reviews before I post them, so review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing Goes As Planned Chapter 4**

**A/N Merry Christmas! Also, thanks to Rated L for loser for reviewing! Nothing much to say, so onto Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned The Goonies**

* * *

><p>I'm an idiot.<p>

What was I thinking? Thinking of going on some stupid treasure hunt, the treasure probably didn't even exist. God I can't believe I let Mikey talk me into this.

Stupid Mikey, and his blue eyes and gorgeous smile. I'll probably be in big trouble thanks to him.

"I'm hungry" complained Chunk who was at the end of our little train thingy. "When my stomach growls there's trouble"

"Shut up, Chunk!" we all yelled in unison.

Mikey came to a sudden stop almost making me bump into him.

"You know you made me go up this big hill and said you'd give me a Twinkie. I'll be late for dinner and my mom's gonna yell at me" ranted Chunk.

We all ignored him and put our bikes in a near by bush. We ran to the side of the mountain to get a better view of the ocean.

"Anybody got a candy bar? A baby Ruth?" asked Chunk

Mikey took at the map, I tried to look at it but Mouth's big head was in the way.

"That's it guys! I can't believe it!" shouted Mikey

"What?" I asked

Mikey grabbed my forearm, not to roughly, and pulled me next to him.

"Those three rocks right out there. One, two, three" he explained to me then he pointed back to the map.

"Oh my god" I whispered

"I know!" Mikey shouted a little to close to my ear for comfort.

"You're right!" shouted Mouth

"Let's go" shouted Mikey running back to our bikes and taking me with him.

* * *

><p>"Forget it!" shouted Chunk as we finished dragging our bikes up yet another hill.<p>

The harsh sea wind didn't help at all, and I was stupid enough not to bring a coat.

_Once again, I'm an idiot_

"Come on!" said Mikey we threw our bikes down in the grass

"This better be it Mikey" said Chunk

"If it was this easy, it wouldn't be fun" I said rubbing my hands together to keep them warm.

"She's right, now shut up Chunk"

Mikey then pulled out a little doubloon thing from his back pocket.

We all stood there catching our breaths.

"Guys! I think I have a match, I'm sure of it" said Mikey "The lighthouse, the rock and the restaurant all fit the doubloon. That must mean, the rich stuff is near the restaurant"

He then pulled the map out of his shirt and opened it "Mouth I need you to translate. I don't understand Spanish."

"Alright, diez veces diez" he read

"What does that mean?" asked Mikey

"Ten times ten" explained Mouth

"One hundred" Mikey and I said automatically

"Stretching feet to the nearest north point" Mouth added

"Which ways north?" Mikey asked Data who took out his compass

"That's where you'll find the treat" Mouth finished

"The rich stuff" Mikey yelled.

"North is that way!" said Data pointing at the restaurant.

"So it's near the restaurant" said Mikey

We all took off towards the restaurant.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with, I'm hungry" Said Chunk following after us.

Mikey and Mouth were counting so I didn't feel like doing the same.

"Torrance I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" said Chunk

I had decided to stay behind with him.

"I bet" I commented

Next thing I knew I was being brought to the ground and a sharp pain went threw my leg.

"Oh my god, Tori I'm so sorry. I lost my footing" said a very sorry Chunk.

He stood up and took a look at my leg and said "Oh shit, Guys!" he yelled

I looked down to see a three of pieces of glass stuck in my right calf.

"Son of a-" be for I could finish my curse Mikey and Mouth were standing above me.

"Holy shit, Chunk what did you do!" Mouth yelled to Chunk who went to stand by Data saving Mikey's place so we wouldn't lose count.

"I ain't did nothing Mouth!" he yelled back

"It was an accident" I said trying to get up.

I got up for a second before another sharp pain went through my leg and I gave out. Mikey caught me.

"We can't go until we get those glass out of your leg" said Mikey

"Not it!" he added

"Not it!" shouted Chunk and Data.

Mouth looked around "What? Why me?"

"You were to slow!" yelled Chunk

"But-" he started

"Do it before I kill you!" I yelled to Mouth the pain becoming unbearable.

Mouth put his hands up in mock surrender "Fine" he mumbled bending down to examine my leg.

"It's not to bad, but here goes nothing" he whispered before pulling out the first chunk of glass.

Another wave of pain shot threw me and my eyes began to water. I instantly put my head on Mikey's shoulder who had his arm securely around my waist.

He tensed up at this, not knowing what to do.

"Are you ok?" Mouth asked actually sounding concerned about someone besides himself.

I nodded into Mikey's shoulder.

"Ok two more to go" he said before yanking out the another piece of class.

Yet another wave of pain shot threw me, and a couple of tears ran down my face. Mikey who had relaxed began patting my head and trying to calm me.

_If I wasn't in so much pain, I'd be enjoying this_

"Ok one more" Mouth said pulling out the last one.

Another wave and more tears.

"All done" said Mouth standing up dusting his hands off.

I took my head off of Mikey's shoulder and looked down at my leg. There was some dry blood surrounding them, but other then that the worst was over.

I looked to Mouth "Thanks" I said nodding.

"No problem, but if you tell anyone I was nice I'll have to kill you" he said smiling.

I did a little mock salute smiling back.

"Come on guys we don't have all day" yelled Data

"Coming" I said detaching myself from Mikey

I began to walk away, more like limp away, from them.

Mikey caught up to me with ease, and put his arm around my waist.

"I'm not letting you walk any farther without help" he said

"Thanks" I said smiling putting my arm around his neck smiling at him.

Mouth came up by my other side.

"Slip her the tongue, Mikey" he said

"Shut up Mouth" Mikey said to him trying to sound mean, even though he was blushing.

I used my free arm to slap Mouth, while blushing.

Mouth was just enjoying our awkwardness as we began to make our journey towards the restaurant.

A couple of steps later when my leg wasn't throbbing in pain and it numbed down. Mouth began to skip, Mikey and I decided to join him, right after he made sure my leg was okay.

"Hold on, wait a minuet there's somebody there" said Mouth as we came to stand by a rock.

Mikey pulled out the map "Sixty, another forty is an even one hundred. Right to the old restaurant. The rich stuff is there."

"I- I don't know about this Mikey" said Chunk

"It's getting late. That's a summer place, why is it open in the fall?" he asked

Data sighed "There's nothing to be scared of. Two customers went inside"

Chunk always expected the worse out of everything "What if they're not costumers? What if there drug dealers?"

"Drug dealers? Really Chunk?" I asked

"Drug dealers?" Data said slapping Chunk on the head. Mouth covered Chunk's mouth so the supposed 'drug dealers' wouldn't hear them.

"Did you see their clothes?" he asked

"Yeah so?" I asked Data

"Drug dealers don't wear polyester rags" he explained

"How do you know this?" I asked

"Tv" he said

"Oh yeah that makes it reasonable" I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on guys, lets go" Mikey said climbing our behind the rock and counting again.

Once we got to eighty-five or so there was what sounded like gun shots.

"Mikey, Torrance, that sounded like gunshots" Chunk yelled catching up to us. "Not the fake ones you hear in movies, but the real ones. They're gonna kill us!"

"Geez, Chunk turn off your brain someone probably dropped a pot" he argued trying to sound reasonable

_That was such a bad lie_

"Yeah, a pot"

"It was just a pot"

Mouth and Data agreed with him.

We ignored Chunk and began walking and counting again.

"Are you sure, Mikey? Cause if you're sure, I'm sure" Chunk said chasing after us "If it's not a pot, they might try to kill us."

"One hundred" Mouth said as we reached the rickety old porch of the restaurant.

"They're gonna kill us!" Chunk yelled

"Shut up!" I yelled as Mikey went a covered Chunk's mouth.

I then followed Mouth and Data to the side of the building with Mikey trailing right behind me.

We found an open window.

"What's that?" Mouth asked as we peered threw it.

"I can't see anything! Your big head is in the way!" I said trying to push my way in-between him and Mikey.

"Shut up!" he told me, but he moved none the less.

"Looks like the cook is carrying something to the kitchen" Data said as Mikey to a breath of his inhaler

"Yeah food or?" said Mikey

"That can talk?" I asked referring to when what ever the 'cook' was holding put up a struggle

The tips of his ears turned pink at his little mistake.

"Don't let them see us guys" Data told pushing us back a little bit.

"So how are we gonna get I'm there?" asked Mouth

Then Data said "We should do a sneak attack! Sneak threw the roof! Or one of can create a distraction while the other one hits them in the head knocking them out, or or-"

"Data, we're thirteen year old kids! Not Simon and Simon!" I said "How bout we just walk in" I added as I began to walk back to the front. Well more like limped

Data, Mikey, and Mouth followed and Chunk soon joined us.

Chunk was behind us panting and flailing his arms around.

"Shut up Chunk!" Data said as him and Mikey pulled him by his jacket and forced him inside.

This place was creepy. Spiderwebs and dust everywhere. The roof looked like it would cave in any minuet, and you had to watch your step otherwise you would fall threw the floor.

"This is a summer resturant?" Mouth asked no on in particular. I had taken it upon myself to stand behind him and Mikey. They would give me the most protection.

"It looks like it hasn't been open for ten summers" he concluded

"How long have you kids been in the widow?" asked a scratchy old voice.

We all whipped our heads around to see a old women in her late sixties, who sounded like she had been smoking for her whole life.

_She looks like my grandmother. Except my grandmother doesn't smoke, or wear black, or move for that matter_

"Long enough to you need about four hundred roach motels in this place" said Mouth

I was about to slap Mouth for saying something so stupid and also it could get us killed when there wasa big crash making my grab on to Mikey who was closest to me.

"How am I supposed to create with that Smithsonian piece of shit?" yelled a man who was in early thirties and had resemblance to the women behind us.

Once he saw us he began to walk closer and slower, by that time we were all holding onto eachother for dear life.

The man spoke something in, italian I think. Languages weren't my best subjects.

"Jake, these kids are customers" said the old lady as she put her hands on either side of the group. Which unfortunately was mine and Chunks shoulder.

The spoke more Italian until the man, or Jake said " Kids, make yourselves comfortable, huh?" and he grabbed hold of Chunk's and Mikey's cheeks.

Jake spoke to his mom, then looked at us smiling still death gripping Chunk's and Mikey's cheek "She's gonna cook you something" he said then he let go and walked back to his cave or whatever.

"What do you want?" said the old lady as we whipped our heads around to look at her.

"Lots of water" said Data

Chunk was trying to say water put it came out my like panting.

"Five waters, is that all?" she asked a little to kindly.

We all shook our heads, but Mouth being the smart person that he is said "No" he wiggled out of Mikey's gripped and walked over to the lady

"I want veal scallopini" he began in a horrible italin accent. "I want a good fettucini Alfredo"

"Shut up Mouth!" I said as he walked closer to the lady

He was now up in her face. "A good bottle of fettucine, 1981" he said in his horrible italin accent.

The women grabbed Mouth's face getting frustrated with his little game and said "The only thing we serve here is tongue."

Mouth began to panic and squirm trying to get put of her grasp, but she held him in place. She brought her arm around and brought out a pocket knife, squished out his tongue, and brought the pocket knife close to him.

"You kids like tongue?" she asked

We all began to panic and scream and furiously shake our heads no.

She gave and evil laugh before she pushed Mouth back to our group. She walked forward making us all walk backward not trying to trip on our own two feet.

"Sit down!" she yelled once we were near a table.

We obeyed not wanting to get our tongues chopped off. Well except for Chunk, who kind of fell on the floor.

"Are you alright, Chunk?" Data asked

Chunk just kind of nodded and got up.

I looked around the place. _We need to hurry up and find that treasure and fast. This place gives me the creeps._

* * *

><p><strong>AN To 1IheartPRSamuraiJayden first off can we be best friends? Lol thanks reviewing too! I had to put this at the end cause it was really long. One I'm glad you like the story, I worked kind of hard on it, second yes I will keep Stef/Mouth romance since so may people are in love with it, third I have thought WAY into the future! Instead of two or more chapters I came up with a big plot in the story, that would lead to a sequel! Yay! But I don't know if I'll write a squeal, if enough people want it I will, but if not I'll write three or so more chapters to the story! Ok done! R&R(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing Goes As Planned Chapter 5**

**A/N I hope everyone had a great Christmas. There's not much to say so, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

* * *

><p>We're gonna die. We are all gonna die.<p>

Oh my god, I never had a date, or my first kiss, I never got to go to prom, and tell Mikey how I feel about him!

Oh my god!

"Hey guys!" said Data bringing me out of my panic attack

"What happened to the two guys in the polyester who came in before us?" asked Data "What happened to them?"

We all began to wonder, while Chunk sat right next to me, having a panic attack and breathing really heavy.

"What is it Chunk? Spit it out!" Mikey asked him from across the table.

Chunk took a deep breath "You guys, if we don't get out of here soon there's gonna be some kind of hostage crisis" he said

Chunk then looked out at the door and took another deep breath "Out in the garage, ORV, four wheel drive, bullet holes the size of matzo be-"

But before he could finish Mouth slapped his hand over Chunk's mouth and said "I'm starting to O.D on all your bullshit stories"

"It could be true" I said in a quite voice worried that someone might snap at me.

"Are you saying you believe him?" asked Mouth turning his attention to me.

"I said no such thing! I'm just saying it could be true, they did look familiar, I think I saw them in the newspaper once" I said

"Maybe they won the lottery or something!" Mouth argued back

"They wouldn't be here of all places if they won the damn lottery" I argued

Just then the later slammed down five glasses of what looked like beer or could be pee on the table making us jump.

"Here's your water" she said

"Thank you" we all said, well more like yelled each grabbing a glass.

"Thank you, sir" Mikey said with out thinking

She hit him "I mean mam!" he quickly corrected himself

I took my glass filled with liquid and held it up in front of me.

"This is supposed to be water?" Mouth asked reading my mind

"It's wet ain't it?" she asked him

"But it's ... Yellow" I said then I sniffed it "It smells weird"

"Well I'm sorry we don't have the kind of water you wanted" she said smart mouthing me

"The good kind?" I asked not being able to hold my tongue

The boys looked at me like I was crazy.

"We can't all have extra luxuries like you, princess" she said getting frustrated

"Even prisoners get better water then this" I mumbled

She got fed up and slammed her hand on the table "Drink it!" she yelled making me and Mouth who was right next to me jump.

"Mam, where's the mens restroom?" asked Mikey

"Can't you hold it?" she asked

"No" Mikey whined

"Mikey, this isn't the kind of place you want to go to the bathroom in" said Chunk looking around.

"Why not?" the lady asked

_Isn't it obvious you, idiot?_

"Because they could have daddy longlegs in them" Chunk answered

"But I got to go to the bathroom" Mikey said getting restless

"Like dead things, Mikey" continued Chunk

"Hey Mikey, gotta go to the bathroom?" Mouth said intervening. He had taken my glass which I refused to look at and was pouring the water from one cup to another.

Chunk was still by Mikey whispering something about killer dead monsters.

"Lady please!" Mikey said in frustration.

"Downstairs, first door on your right." she said

"Thank you" Mikey said getting up and running down the stairs

"Stay to the right!" she yelled

"I know to stay to the right thank you" Mikey yelled before disappearing to god knows where.

The lady gave us one last look before waddling off to the kitchen.

"Oh my god Mikey's gonna die!" yelled Chunk sitting next to me.

"No he's not" I said rolling my eyes.

_How bad could it be really?_

"But what if he does die, Torrance?" Chunk asked hanging onto my arm.

"You Tori! You never got to tell him how you feel!" yelled Mouth

"Shut u- Wait what?" I said finally realizing what he said

"Torrance, just because Mikey is to stupid not see it doesn't mean we are" Data said

_Is it that obvious? Well duh, I'm not good at keeping secrets, not even my own_

"We won't tell him though" said Mouth

"You? Not pass up the opportunity to embarrass me?" I asked Mouth not believeing him.

"No, but if you piss me off just know I have dirt on you" he said with a smirk

"And I have dirt on you" I said

Just then the door opened and Brand came right threw it.

I automatically stood up and said "Mouth made me do it!"

"What?" asked Mouth

"Sorry reflex" I said "I kind of blame everything on you"

"What?" he asked again

"Like this one time I accidentally dented Mrs. Greens car, I blamed it on you, and you weren't even there" I said

_I ramble when I'm nervous or scared_

"Where's my brother?" asked Brand who I now realized looked like he got pushed into some bushes.

Then topic of our conversation, and the object of my affections stumbled up the stairs panting.

Brand ran over to him "Why can't you stay at home? I'm taking you out of here" he yelled before picking Mikey up over his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here" Brand said as we stood up.

"Get out of here!" said the lady coming out of nowhere pushing us out the door and slamming it.

"We're out!" I yelled "Thank the lord"

"Did really blame the dent in your neighbors car on me?" Mouth asked as we followed Brand who was still carrying Mikey

I laughed a little and nodded my head

"You're the reason I got two weeks of grounding! I never even herd of a Mrs. Green" he said

I just shrugged my shoulders "I'm sorry, it's a reflex"

Just then Brand put Mikey down near the rock we hid behind an hour or so ago.

Mouth, Chunk, Data, and I climbed up on top of it. I looked down at my leg, at least it was fine.

Mikey began rambling on about something. "What happened to you?" I asked Brand looking at his attire

"Long story" he mumbled

I just nodded not want to push farther and started actually listening to Mikey.

"I swear on my life, they've got it" he said

_Got what?_

He then ran up to Brand "An it! A giant it! They've got it chained to the wall! The parts were all mixed around" he yelled in his face.

"Like your brain! Alright lameo" said Brand pushing him away.

"Say goodbye, to your little girlfriend and pals" said Brand

I looked around by who he meant by girlfriend then I realized he meant me.

"Ew! I'm not his girlfriend" I said lying threw my teeth.

_But I want to be_

"Whatever, I'm not stupid, there's something going on there" said Brand

_Is it really that obvious to everyone, but Mikey_

"Hey, look" Chunk said before I could comment.

We all turned our heads to look at the restaurant. A black car was pulling out of the garage. The old lady and another man we haven't seen were carrying what looked like a body.

Jake, I think, got out of the car and opened the trunk for them.

"I'm wondering whats in the bag?" said Data

"Looks like a body" I said causing Chunk to go into another panic attack.

_He's been having those a lot lately_

"She's just kidding! It's ... Uh ... Restaurant trash" said Mikey trying to cover it up.

"You sure? That big? That much?" said Data

"There were bullet holes in the car this big." said Chunk making a circle with his hands the size of a baseball.

"I'm sure they weren't that big" I said

"They were too" Chunk said to me the turning to Mikey "Come on our parents are worried. It's dinner time, let's go home"

"Home, what home? The person that has home is Torrance" he said with jealousy "In a couple more hours it ain't gonna be home anymore. Come on guys this is our time. Our last chance to see if the is really any rich stuff" he said

The rest of the boys nodded there head.

He then turned to me "You can go home if you want to, but we're not"

_I'm hungry, I'm dirty, my leg is gonna be sore tomorrow, I don't know if I could spend another second with Mouth, but you are so lucky Michael Walsh that I would do anything for you._

I looked at them and said "I'm staying, I need a little adventure every once in a while" Mikey's face broke out into a grin.

"Yes someone to protect me" said Chunk.

Just then the screeching of tires brought us out of our little group moment. We all turned our heads back to the black car take of down the road.

"Get down guys" said Mikey he came over and put his arm around my shoulders and pushed me down.

_Geez, I know how to do it_

I felt a hand in my shoulder and we all jumped around to Stef and Andy.

"Oh shit!" yelled Mouth and Chunk

"You guys are evil!" I said trying not to laugh while yelling at Andy

"You guys almost gave me a heart attack!" yelled Chunk

"Hey, Mouth, you look better from behind" said Stef

_Oh, lord, not this again_

"Want to see something really scary?" he asked

He then pulled out a pocket mirror and shoved it in her face "Look at that" he said

"That is scary!" agreed Chunk and Data

"Ugh, how do you deal with them Tori?" she said asking me.

"Not easily, it also takes the power of something else, I'll tell you guys about later" I said to her and Andy.

You see, Andy, Stef, and I were really close. Andy because she was dating Troy and she was over at their house all the time like me. She's really nice. I know Stef because she works at my dads record store, I go there all the time.

"How did you guy get here?" Brand asked Andy

"We followed you guys. We were out driving with Troy." she answered "Sorry about your face" she said reaching out at touching Brands face.

"Oh it's ok, I was born with it" he said attempting to make a lane joke.

_Well, at least he tried_

"Anyway he was being a jerk" she said

"Troy? A jerk? No way?" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes way!" she said laughing.

Just then I felt a tug at my jeans, I looked down to see Mikey crouched on the floor.

I looked down at him raising and eyebrow.

"Come on, while he's distracted" he said

"I don't want to go back in that place" I whispered so Brand, Andy, or Stef could hear me.

"Please" he asked

I shook my head.

"Please, for me?" he asked

I sighed "Fine" I said

Then I snuck away from the group.

"Come on" Mikey said then grabbed my hand and took off running to catch up with the other guys.

The things I do for this boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hoped you liked it, and chapter 6 should be up by late Wednesday night or early Thursday morning!(: Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing Goes As Planned Chapter 6**

**A/N Sorry it's late!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the goonies!**

* * *

><p>Finally we got to the door,Good I thought Mikey was gonna rip my arm out of its socket.<p>

"It's locked" said Mouth playing with the lock.

"Good" mumbled Chunk

"Oh well we tried,let's go" I said trying to pull away.

Mikey grabbed my hand "Not so fast,you said you would help us" he said tighten his grip on my hand so I couldn't run away.

"Hey wait a minuet!" Shouted Mouth turning to Chunk.

I knew he had something planned.

"I got some naked pictures of your mom, taking a bath." He started turning towards Chunk.

_Oh god_

"Wanna buy them?" He asked Chunk

"WHAT?" Asked Chunk getting furious.

"Real cheap" added Mouth

Chunk then took a running charge a Mouth, almost bringing me down with him luckily Mikey pulled me out of the way.

"Thanks Chunk" mumbled the boys

I just kind of stood there at the door, thinking about what I'm getting into, thinking about how very genius this could be or how very stupid.

"Are you coming or what Torrance?" Shouted Mouth

I just stood there too deep in thought to speak.

"Hold on" Mikey whispered to the boys as he walked over to me.

"Are you scared?" He asked standing in front of me. We were almost the same height. He stood about two inches above me.

I swallowed and shook my head "N- No of course not" stuttering, cause of the fact that I could die, and how close Mikey was to me.

"Yes you are" he said

He then wiped his hand on his Jean pocket, cleaning all the dirt and sweat off of it, he then held it out. "Here take my hand"

I looked at him like he was crazy "What? How is that gonna help?"

He sighed "You trust me right?"

"Yes" I automatically said

"Then take my hand, I won't let anything bad happen to you" he said in all seriousness

"What are you? My knight in shinning armor?" I asked joking

He nodded "As of today, yes" and he did a cute little half smile.

I laughed "Fine" I said placing my hand in his, feeling my heart rate speed up.

"Yo, Mr. and Mrs. Walsh, we're trying to find the rich stuff" said Mouth ruining the moment. As always.

"We're coming" said an exasperated Mikey.

He laced his fingers with mine and pulled me behind him as he went to talk with the boys about the map.

_I could die happy now_

I really couldnt pay attention. I was trying to get it threw my head that I was actually holding Mikey's hand for like the fifth time today.

_I hope my face isn't to red_

They guys began yelled at each other about the stuff as I tried to calm my heart rate down.

"Shut up! We got to get to the lowest point of the floor!" Mikey yelled at the guys

"Lowest point, nothing. Lets go. Now!" Came Brands voice scaring us.

"No Brandon" Mikey said sternly trying to act brave

"Mikey" Brand said

Just then Andy and Steph came barging in threw the door and we took this opportunity to back up from Brand. We backed up until Data hit the wall where a light switch was making the light bulbs pop and us jump.

Andy and Steph were mumbling to Brand about the monster that almost killed them.

"Come on Brand please? What if we find something a few minuets won't hurt" Mikey pleaded

"Come on Mikey, we're going now" Brand said with his arm protectively around Andy.

Chunk started yelling at us, while Andy went on blabbering about how she wanted Brand to stay there with her.

"Listen to her!" Mouth shouted

"She knows what she's talking about!" Mikey added before he swiftly ran down the stairs probably forgetting his hand was in mine.

"Crap, Mikey, you almost made me twist my ankle" I said catching my breath, this boy should really try out for track next year.

The rest of the group followed.

There was a low growl sound, making me jump closer to Mikey, well closer then I already was.

"Chunk, please tell my that was your stomach" Steph said from behind us.

"No" Mikey said walking a head of everyone, I had no choice but to follow.

"Thats the it"

"Sounds like Kong" said Chunk coming forward a little.

"Part of its human, come on, want to see it?" He asked mostly to me

I began tugging at his hand "No, not really"

He tighten his grip "Don't worry its chained to the wall" he said trying to ressure us.

We all began slowly creeping closer, I put Mikey in front of me for protection.

We finally came to the door, with Mouth and Mikey in the lead "I don't want to go" said Mouth

"Why not its chained?" Asked Mikey

Then Mouth kept mumbling about how he wanted to go.

_Probably trying to seem brave in front of Steph_

"Lets go" Mikey said opening the door so we could all fit in.

I wedged myself between him and Mouth, they would provide the most protection.

We stared at the it for a moment, I couldn't see its face clearly. Its back was to us.

Just then it spazzed out making us jump back in fear bumping into Andy and Brand and making us all fall threw a door.

I would have fallen worse if Chunk hadn't cushioned my fall. The only worst thing is Mikey fell on top of me.

"Yup that was my ribs" I mumbled

"Sorry" he kind of mumbled out

I blew some hair out of my eyes to see Mikey staring at me as if he was seeing me in a whole new light.

I herd the boys teasing Brand and Andy about something but I didn't really pay attention.

Mikey brushed some of my brown hair out of my face.

"Looks like Brand isn't the only Walsh brother getting some tonight" said Mouth once again ruining the perfect moment.

_Remind me to blame, Kayce's dead gold fish on him_

"Oh grow up" I said breaking my gaze from Mikey

He quickly got up from the floor, I kind of expected him to help me up, but he just walked away and began looking around.

"Geez, thanks my knight in shinning armor" I mumbled getting up with a brusied butt and as much dignity as I had.

"Can't you smell it guys? One- eyed Willy is really down here" said Mikey

He went off mumbling to himself.

While the rest of the guys looked around. Chunk found water but managed to spill it all over himself.

I stood by Andy and Steph who were fighting about god knows what.

"What are you two talking to each other about?" I herd Mouth ask Mikey

"Ow what the hell are you doing?" Mouth yelled making us look at him.

Mikey took a piece of metal and banged it on the ground.

Brand swiftly grabbed it from him "Mikey what are you doing? There's nothing buried under there, this is the twentieth century"

Mikey and Brand began fighting.

"Look! I got an idea, why don't we just put chocolate all over the floor and let Chunk eat his way through it." Said Mouth

Chunk stood up from where he sat drowning himself in water "Ok Mouth, that's all I can stand. And I can't stand know more" he said

He then hit the container filled of water making it tip over "I got" Chunk yelled trying to steadied it, but being Chunk it slipped threw his hands and crashed to a million pieces.

"Don't got it" he said as the water spilled everywhere.

"You klutz" said Mouth, Brand, and Mikey

"Hope its not a deposit bottle." Said Chunk

"This is ridiculous" said Steph from beside me "I feel like I'm babysitting but I'm not being paid"

I liked heaving Steph over, when my mom was out on her random dates with men, since my parents got a divorce.

_See my life isn't perfect_

"Wait listen to that" he said bringing my attention to him

We all got quiet and began to listen to the sound of water draining.

"So what?" Asked Brand

"Sounds like my grandfather taking a leak. Thrillsville." Commented Mouth

"No, its deep" Mikey said looking down.

"Like there's a hole, or a passageway. Real deep." He added

He looked at the fire place and the three of then walked over to it.

"Get out of the way" said Brand pushing Mikey.

"Brand is being so sweet to me" said Andy bringing my attention back to them.

"Speaking of the Walsh brothers, what's going on with you and the small one" said Steph putting all the attention on me.

I guess she wanted to hear something besides Brand this and Brand that.

"His name is Mikey" I told her.

"Whatever" she said

"Yeah what is going on there?" Asked Andy

I sighed and looked twaords the guys who were moving the wood out of the way "Nothing, absolutely nothing" I said with a sneer

"Doesn't look like nothing to me" commented Steph.

"I told you!" I herd Mikey shout

I looked over to them to see they had found a passage way of some sort.

"Hey this is working guys" said Data I quickly turned my attention to him and walked over to where he was standing, with some kind of machine.

"What is it?" I asked him as it began to manufacture.

He walked over to the end and pulled out a piece of paper "fifty dollar bill" he whispered quietly

He then began shouting fifty dollar bill over and over again in my ear.

Data began spazzing out something about saving the Goon Docks.

I quickly took a sheet of the money in my hand and examinaned it carefully.

They all began freaking out.

_Somethings off_

"Guys" I said but no one could hear me over the sound of there voice.

"Quite!" I yelled making everyone turn to me.

"These don't look right" I said

"She's right, they're fake, they're bogus, they're phoney" said Brand

Everyone began crumpling the papers up while Data kind of whined

"I knew these people were from the ozone!" Said Mikey

"You get twenty five years for counterfeiting" commented Andy

Just the Steph came budging threw our little group making me bump into Mikey. He helped me steady myself, but I still felt a little bit of awkward tension.

_What did I do now? Ugh, boys are so confusing_

"I recognize these people" she said

She held up a news paper with a picture of the old lady and the guy Jake, from a while back, plus another guy.

"Look, it's the Fratellis" said Data

"He was up stairs!"

"The guy who tried to sing" commented Mikey

"See you guys never listen to me" said Chunk " I said there was gonna be trouble, but you didn't listen"

He then began walking away towards the door "You guys are crazy. You guts are self-destructive. There's a funny farm with your names written all over it, but I'm getting out of here. But-" he then stopped and turned to some kind of cabinet.

"I smell ice cream"

"And you call us the crazy ones?" I asked more to myself then anyone else.

He then turned on the light in the freezer and jumped up to the window "They got Swenson's" he said opening the door.

He went inside mumbling about the different kinds of ice cream.

We all walked forward looking behind him.

"What?" He asked finally looking behind him to what we were staring at. A dead body.

You could finally see the guys face it had a bullet whole right in the forehead as it began to fall forward.

I jumped back.

"Its a stiff" yelled Chunk, as the body fell on top of him, he moved out of the way making it fall to the ground.

"The door!" I yelled as I herd it creek open.

We all looked up to see foot steps over us.

We all grabbed a hold of each other, I grabbed a hold of Mikey forgetting I was mad at him.

"Some ones been here the doors open" I herd the raspy old ladies voice

"Shut it" said one of the guys

"I'm gonna leave the lights on" said another male voice.

"Calm down" said the old lady

"Pizza" Chunk whispered but Mouth shushed him

_Cheese and rice that boy has a good sense of smell_

"Pepperoni" he whispered again this time Mouth, Mikey and I shushed him.

There was a bunch of commotion until we herd the lady yell "Put that gun away!"

Data covered Chunk's mouth to keep him from gasping

"Guys what are we gonna do about the body?" I ask looking at the dead man on the floor.

"We have to quietly put him back" said Brand he untangled himself from Andy.

Him and the boys began to put him in the freezer.

I got a better look at him "Aw my mom used to date him" I said

Mouth gave me a look.

"What she did!" I said

"Your mom used to date everyone" he commented

"Excuse me?" I said placing my hands on my hips

"Guys, now is not the time" said Mikey has they gave the man one last push to get him into the freezer.

They quickly shut the door and locked it.

We all began to walk out.

"Mikey" Brand whispered "Mikey, come on"

"The fireplace is the only way out. You guys will never get out that way." Mikey said

"What?" Brand asked

"It all starts here" Mikey whispered more to himself then us.

"You better be right wuss" said Brand as we began to walk over to the fire place.

"Hurry up guys" Mikey whispered

It was Brand, Andy, Steph, Mouth, Data, Me then Mikey.

"Wait who are we missing?" I asked

"Chunks up there" Mikey said to me.

Mikey and Brand went up to talk to Chunk about getting the police.

I looked down the big cave.

This could either be the best thing that happened to me, or the worst.

I'm still trying to decide.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm so sorry for this being late! I just so busy, anyway I'm so excited, my b-days on monday! Woo! I really don't know when my next update will be, hopefully soon, though! R&R (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N 6 ,well 7 now, and 23 reviews? Oh lord I didn't think my writing was THAT good! Lol well anyway onto chapter 7! p.s this is my shortest chapter yet ... I promise chapters will NEVER be this short again! **

**Disclaimer: I bought the Goonies! What now son! Just kidding! I still don't own it!**

* * *

><p>Did I mention I hate the dark, and bugs, and small places, and heights. Well yeah, I do.<p>

"We've been walking forever, how much farther do you think it is?" Asked Andy as we cam through an opening.

I think that's an exaggeration.

"Ow Mouth you stepped on my foot" said Stef

He probably did it on purpose.

"Dropped my glasses. I can't see a thing" said Stef

I sighed and began helping her look for them.

All her and Andy had been doing was complaining about everything.

And for once I had been shoved in the back by Data and Brand keeping my mouth shut.

"Shit" I herd Mikey curse

I looked over to him as he picked up his foot. I looked to see Stef's glasses.

I snorted "Nice going"

"It was an accident" he said then he walked over to Stef "I found your glasses, sorry"

"You broke them" said Stef stating the obvious.

Stef was having a mint freak out.

"Listen guys, now I'm the oldest, so I'm in charge. First, we'll -" started Brand

Mikey cut him off "Data do you have a light?"

Brand pushed Mikey "I said I was in charge, do you have a light?"

"Light, sure guys back up" said Data turning around to face us.

He did some weird thing with his coat that made him look chubby.

"Bully blinders" he yelled as two light popped out.

"Good job- ow" I started but stopped to cover my eyes before I went blind from the light.

Data began telling a story ignoring our pain "You know one day when I was walking home and two big guys stopped me -"

We began walking forward tripping over everything and everyone.

"Data turn the damn things off!" I yelled

Like magic the lights shut down.

"Oh data the only problem is the batteries don't last long" Data said more to himself then anyone else.

Mikey looked beyond Data while our eyes adjusted to the dark "Guys there's a light up ahead. Maybe we can get out that way. Lets go"

"Wait you want to go through that dark hole?" I asked my fear of bugs and shit getting stronger.

"That could be our way out Torrance" he said still not looking at me

"I'd rather stay here!" I said

"And die?" Asked Mouth

I nodded

"We're not gonna leave without you" said Mikey

"Then I guess we're leaving at all" I said

"Ok that's enough" said Mouth

The next thing I knew I was being thrown over his shoulder.

"Ahh! Put me down!" I said

"Are you gonna walk?" He asked

"No!" I said

"Then no!" He said

I kept my head up looking at everyone, it was better then looking at Mouth's butt.

* * *

><p>"You know you're not as heavy as I thought you were" said Mouth<p>

"Gee, thanks" I said sarcastically.

"No problem" he said I could see the smirk on his face in my mind.

"What's your angle?" I asked trying to look at him.

We were the caboose of the line by now, so I pretty sure no one could hear us.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Your actually sorta being nice" I said "This is probably the nicest thing you've done"

"Carrying you?" He asked

"Yup, so what's your angle?" I asked again trying to keep on the subject.

I knew something was up, and I was going to find out what.

"Ok look, I saw what happened, and I can tell your not happy that Mikey isn't paying attention to you as much as he was" started Mouth

"Ain't that the truth" I interjected

"And you can't saying anything to her, but I like Stef" he said

"Uh, Duh!" I said

He rolled his eyes "So figured you want to make Mikey jealous and I want to make Stef jealous, so why not work together"

"You're either crazy, or a genius" I commented

"I think they fall along the line of both" he commented

I laughed

"So are you in or are you out?" He asked

I thought about it for a second.

This could either turn out really good or really bad.

Take a chance Torrance, you only live once.

"I'm in" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Gasp! Bet you didnt see that one coming! Niether did I! My mind is odd ... Sorry its really short, but its really late over here, that's like all I can write without falling asleep on my laptop, and I knew y'all wanted an update. Also! I'm thinking of writing a Journey to the center of the earth fanfic Sean/OC, would anyone read it? Review, review, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing Goes As Planned Chapter 8**

**A/N: This chapter is LONG, (I hope!) in order to make up for that thing i called a chapter last time anywho not much to say so ... onward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Goonies! But I own that wack job I named Torrance (:**

* * *

><p>"Oh Move over" I said agitated pushing Data out of the way.<p>

We had found a little lantern in the middle of an open cave full of pipes we came upon.

Data had been spending the last ten minuets trying to light the damn thing with some matches we found deep in the recess of his jacket.

"Hey" Data said almost bumping into Mouth, who thank the holy Jesus decided to put me down five minuets ago.

"Let me see one" I said completely ignoring Data

Mikey handed me another match not making eye contact with me.

_God, this boy is getting on my last nerve_

"Be careful Tori" said Mouth sounding concern, almost making everyone's mouth drop.

"Yeah, be careful, there's only two more left" added Mikey.

I carefully scratched the match on a rock and it lit instantly so I just put it in the lantern.

"We should have just let Tori try first so Data wouldn't waste them all" said Brand.

"Good job Tori" said Mouth patting me on the back.

He pushed me forward and I tripped. I put my hand on the rock to catch myself.

"Can't see anything" I Herd Stef mumble. She snapped her head to us "Mouth, your fathers a plumber. What are these pipes?"

"These looks like water Pipes guys" he said walking over to examine them.

"Gas pipes" he uttered "Drainage. Maybe- Wait a minuet. Shut up for a minuet!" He yelled

He turned around to us "These Pipes must lead to a building or something. A foundation. So maybe if we bang on them hard enough, if we make enough noise... "

He wasn't able to finish before we were jumping on them. Banging on them. Yelling, screaming, I think I ever herd Data sing. We were doing everything in our power to be herd.

Brand even lifted me up so I was swinging from like a monkey.

There was a loud noise that made us all stop and turn in Mouths direction.

"Reverse Pressure!" He yelled over the loud creaking noises.

"Lets-"

"Get out of-"

"Here"

"Like now" Stef finished for us.

I quickly dropped down landing on my feet.

The stinging was back in my leg now.

_That was not the best idea_

I walked well more like limped, to were everyone was going a small opening the water had done.

Not before being sprayed in the face with water, who knows where it came from.

_I'm glad I don't wear makeup_

* * *

><p>"What am I stepping on" Stef complained, of course, as we carefully climbed down a hole.<p>

"A lantern. Somebody must have been here before" I herd Mikey say once me feet were on solid ground.

I turned to him to see him smiling. His facial features lighting up.

I felt a smile slowly creeping on my face.

"Maybe they're still here!" Exclaimed Data

"God, I hope not" Stef sighed.

"Look at these cigarettes" said Mouth distracting us.

I took it from his hands examineing them.

Looks like the ones my dad smokes. He never smokes around me when I visit him, but he has a secret stash hidden in the kitchen. He doesn't think I know.

I giggled to myself earning a few weird stares from my peers, which I ignored.

"Ten minuets ago, Troy was looking down my shirt. Who cares? It's not wrong." Said Andy who was going into panic mode. "If I'd been smart, he'd still be looking"

"Come on wackado, lets go" I said getting a firm grip on her elbow leading her gently.

I had dealt with things like this. My mom had panic attacks like this, especially when her and my father were going through the divorce stage in their marriage.

"Listen to her" said Brand from behind us.

"What's wrong with her?" Data asked.

"Andy, everything's gonna be ok" I said patting her arm soothingly.

"Is she alright?" Asked Data

Brand kept trying to calm her down has she clung to my wet red T-shirt which was sticking to my body, thanks to the water.

Yeah, thanks to the water I probably look like death over here. My now curly hair sticking to my face. I had discarded my Jean jacket along time ago leaving only my red shirt and a grey tank top under that. My shoes were probably worn out and ugly just like my jeans.

"I shouldn't let him look at my Body" Andy said still clinging to me and shaking me.

"Don't I have a beautiful body?" She asked her head snapping to me.

_How the fudge am I supposed to answer that?_

"You've got a great body" Brand said semi awkwardly.

She ignored him and turned to me "How many more years do I have before I get fat? Before my haired falls out? Torrance treasure your youth, before you turn out looking like him" she said pointing to the ground.

We snapped our heads to where she pointed.

"Ahh" I screamed which only blended into everyone else's screams.

I was screaming for a different reason. Not because there was a dead body under a two ton bolder, but there were giant bugs all over it.

I jumped into the arms of the person behind me, who wrapped their arms around me.

Take a guess Who it was!

Mikey!

What do you win?

You win the satisfaction of winning.

_I could never be a game show host_

I let go as soon as the shock wore off, I was not able to take my eyes of the body.

"Poor soul" I mumbled making my way twaords it.

A bug scampered by me and I jumped away.

"You're mote scared of the bug?" I herd Mouth ask.

I turned around and realized none of them had made a movement to it.

I turned around and bent down with Brand by my side. Soon Data, Mouth and Mikey walked over a leaned over us.

"Look at him"

Carefully I began to reach out.

"Don't touch him" said Mikey putting his hand over mind to stop me and looking at me.

_I guess he's finally over whatever I did wrong_

I pulled my hand back and looked back at the body, finding it much more interesting the Mikey's eyes.

"This is one of your tricks, right, one eyed Willy?" I herd him ask himself. "You must really be hiding something to go through all this trouble"

_God, the guy I like talks to him self, attractive_

"He's dead for sure. I think he's Chester Copperpot" said Data breaking my train of thought.

"Chester who?" Asked Mikey curiosity filling his eyes.

I looked over at him from the other side of the rock. How he got there I don't know.

Data groaned

"You don't remember attic?" I asked him speaking for Data

"The news article?" Added Data

"Oh yeah" Mikey Commented

"The last guy to look for the rich stuff, they say he went in and he never came back" said Data

"I wondered if he had a family" I mumbled sadness overtaking me.

What if had a wife and kids? Or a wife that was just pregnant?

"It was back in like 1935" said Data to me trying to sooth my sadness.

Suddenly it hit me "Guys if he didn't make it out and he was an expert, what about us?" I asked panicking slightly.

"Exactly!" Data said as if I read his mind.

"We can't be sure its him" said Mikey soothing me, hoping I won't have a panic attack like Andy.

"I know its him!" Protested Data

"I bet he has and ID in his wallet"

"Mouth get his wallet" added Brand

Mouth looked dumbfounded.

"Lou Gehrig?" I herd Mikey question.

I looked over to him to see him holding a card in one hand and a notebook in the other.

"You get it Mikey" said Mouth

"God, you're all babies" I groaned reaching over to supposedly Chester Copperpot's body.

"I'll get it Tori, you shouldn't have to" said Mikey reaching to the pocket of the coat that was loosely around the already decade body.

He got it and opened it. We waiting anxiously for him to say something.

"It is Chester Copperpot" he said

Turning the wallet to us o we could see it wasn't some kind of sick joke.

"We're dead" I mumbled

I began to think of the things I had done wrong in the last week so I could decide if I was going or hell when I died.

"Hey look at this, candles" said Mikey

"Give me those" said data taking the "candles" and putting them in hid bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm setting Booty traps" he answered

"Booby Traps" Mikey and I corrected him

"Thats what I said! In case someone follows us, like the Fertellis, we'll hear them coming" he said

"Ok hurry up" mumbled Brand

"Good idea" added Mikey

We began digging threw Chester's things.

I grabbed a hold of something slender and metal from under the rock.

Once I pulled it out "Guys look at this" I said

"It looked like a skeleton of one-eyed Willy or something" Mouth added helping me clean the dirt off of it.

"Give me that" Mikey said taking it from my hands.

Mikey pulled on it making Chester's head fall off. Scaring me and making Mouth cry.

"Oh god there's no way out of here" Mouth wined putting his head on my shoulder and crying.

_Isn't it supposed to me the other way around?_

Brand put Chester's head back then wiped his hand on Mouth's shoulder only making him cry more.

"Hey guys, now that we've got- " making started but didn't finish because he was staring at the floor.

I crawled over to him, being careful not to disturb Chester.

I looked at the floor he was liking at and saw nothing

He carefully put his hand and pulled up a string that was hidden be the dirt.

"Look at this! See what I found!" He exclaimed

He began pulling on it carefully.

"I don't this that's a good idea" I said

once it got to a certain point it set off a chain reaction of booby traps.

Mikey quickly grabbed a hold of my forearm "Guys, Freeze. Don't move" he said

"Guys, Andy, Stef, Data, don't move back there" I yelled rising to my knees so that they could hear me.

"What?" Data yelled

I rose to my feet as did Mikey "Don't move!"

"Oh my god" I herd him yell and saw him take off running

"Run" I yelled forgetting a out staying still and we did just that.

Mikey took off pulling me to safety.

Which was a hole in the wall some kind of opening.

Then Brand and Mouth, and finally after almost getting killed Data, Andy and Stef.

"The lantern" Mikey yelled before trying to take off to get.

"No" I yelled trying to out to get him.

He quickly got it and we pulled him back to safety.

I pulled him right next to me and wrapped my arms around him as the last rock came down.

I stayed like that until my breathing and my heart rate slowed down.

"Man that was close" commented Data

"Wait listen, sounds like somebody's down there" said brand looking at a boulder.

I looked over but did mot weaken my grip of Mikey, afraid if I did he would disappear.

Brand climbed over us and looked at the rock for a second, as if contemplating what to do with it.

"Maybe its a way out" said Andy

"Or the Fratellis" said an oh so optimistic Stef

"Or Chunk got the police" said Data

I snorted at the comment.

"Or one of Willy's booby traps" said Mouth

Brand began to push the rocks out of the way. My stomach churned at what could be behind it.

"Brand, god put the rock there for a purpose. I'm not so sure we should move it or anything" said Stef

I silently agreed with her.

Brand ignored her "Hello" he yelled into the hole the rock once covered only to be met with an echo.

I quickly found my head buried in Mikey's chest again trying to shield myself from the bats that came flying threw the hole the Brand thought was so smart to move the Rock from.

I swatted my hands as good as I can trying to keep them away from us.

Once the screeching and the screaming stopped. I lifted my head off his chest.

"So that's enough excitement for me" I said randomly

"Torrance, this is only the beginning" said Mikey

"Great" I said trying to fix my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So ... Torrance really is a wackado and I hope this chapter makes up for my last one! Love you! I have one question! Why do you guys like my stories so much? i just wanna know, I honestly think I'm a bad writer and I just wanna know lol (: reviews are love and what makes people update faster!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So ... the Goonies was on Encore ... again, and it made me want to update, so on to Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I own a doughnut, a Cody Simpson poster and a cat named Lord Tubbingtion (like on Glee!) But I do not own the Goonies!**

* * *

><p>"Hey if we keep going this far down, we'll reach china!" Exclaimed Data<p>

"Yeah!" I said with fake happiness then I hit him on the head.

"Did you just thump me?" He asked

"No!" I said sarcasm dripping from my voice.

I know I seem like a bitch, but hey, if you you were trapped in a dark whatchamacallit with these losers for who knows how long you'd be too.

"Torrance" said Mikey snapping me out of my fight with Data.

"Hhm?" I questioned turning to him.

"This could get dangerous, you might want to hold my hand" he said holding out his hand.

I lifted an eyebrow. I looked down at his hands as then at him.

"Knight in shinning armour remember?" He said

I rolled my eyes but smiled and took his hand.

"Look as cute as this is can we move forward?" Asked an agitated Stef

I rolled my eyes as Mikey began to walk again.

"Oh wow" I whispered in awe as I looked down the cave.

A pool of clean water in the middle with water falls on each side. It just gave off a safe aura.

"Its a beautiful waterfall" said Mikey tugging me closer to the water as the others lagged behind us.

"Beautiful" I whispered reaching out to touch the water.

"Yeah .. you are" I herd Mikey whisper.

"Huh?" I said snapping my head to him.

He cleared his throat "It, I mean it is"

I shook my head and smiled and turned back to the water.

I squinted a little to see what was shinning in the light from across the pound. It looked a lot like money to me.

I felt Mikey let go of my hand and out of the corner of my eye I saw him step threw the water.

"Wow" he said

Data and Mouth joined him under the water falls "Wow its a giant piggy bank!" Data yelled

"We did it!" Yelled Mouth before Jumping in the water.

Followed by everyone else.

I trudged threw the water and began walking around watching them scoop up as much coins as they can like wild animals.

"What year was this map made?" Asked Data as he came over to stand by me in the middle of the pound.

"Oh I don't know" said Mouth coming to stand on my other side.

"Probably a couple hundred years before President Lincoln" he said holding a penny in my face then handing it to me.

"George Washington" he held up a quarter then gave it to me.

"Martin Sheen" he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Thats president Kennedy, you idiot!" Said Stef snatching it away from him.

"Well same difference. I mean he played Kennedy once." Mouth said defending him self poorly.

"Oh that's really smart, I'm glad you're using your brain" said Stef

"Yeah well at least, I have a brain" he argued

"Shut up" I whispered

They snapped their heads to me "what?"

"I said shut up" I said more forcefully and the walked away began looking at the gold coins.

"Wait this isn't gold, this a wishing well" said Stef ignoring the fact that I was rude to her.

"Hey, guys look, this must be the old moss, garden wishing well." Yelled Brand who was looking up the hole people throw their wishes in.

"You know I always believed that when you threw your money I turned into your wish" said Andy

I nodded on agreement throwing down the coins in my hand. I can't take them.

"You take two of your coins' I herd Mikey say to Data they were fighting over who would get this much Money.

"Wait" I said coming in between them.

"You can't do this" Stef added

"Why?" Data asked

"Because they're someone else's wishes" I said

"She's right" Stef commented  
>"They're somebody else's dreams"<p>

"Yeah, but you know what?' Mouth said from behind me.

He picked up a quarter and held it out "This one, this. One right here, this was me dream, my wish. And I didn't come true. So I'm taking it back. I'm taking them all back" he said gathering more coins.

He was right, I cannot even remember how much money I spent in this well wishing for things that will never come true.

"Come on One eyed Willy, what does this have to do with the map?" Mikey shouted "is this just another one of your tricks?"

I was just walking around, my legs were getting tired so I sat down on a rock underneath the well next to Brand.

"Ow" I said as a coin came down on my head.

"Huh?" Brand said while everyone's head snapped to look at me.

"What the hell" Brand said standing up "we have to get who ever's up there attention"

I bent down to pick up a coin "Watch this" I said and the three it up there.

Next thing a male voice was yelling. "Hey who's down there?"

"Its troy! Hey guys its Troy" Data yelled even though we were right in front of him.

"Andy is that you?" He yelled to us.

"Yeah its me. We're stuck down here. Please send down the bucket." She yelled up.

"What the hell are you doing at the bottom of a well?" He yelled

"Hunting penguins, stupid, we're stuck" I yelled up.

"Don't ask stupid questions! We're stuck! Just send the bucket down!" Andy shouted

"I don't know if I should" Troy mocked

"Troy send the goddamn bucket down!" I yelled

"Fine" he said rolling his eyes as he lowered the bucket.

"Hey, you guys I'm the smallest. I want to go first" said Data

"Get out of there, I'm the oldest, so I call the shots Andy goes first"

_Of course_

I rolled my eyes but Brand continued.

"Tori goes second, I go third, then Stef, then Mikey, then data, lastly Mouth"

Mouth began fighting why he should go last.

"Chester Copperpot!" Yelled Mikey making us look at him.

"Don't you guys see? Don't you realize? He was a pro, he never made it this far. Look how far we've come. We've got a chance!" He yelled

"Chance at what? Getting killed?" Andy said. "Look if we keep going, someone's gonna get hurt. Maybe dead"

"I'm to young to die, plus we gotta get the police" I added

He looked to me "Maybe Chunk already got the police" he said

"Maybe Chunk is dead" said Andy

"Yeah!" I agreed

"Don't say that guys, Goonies never say die!" He yelled

"We're not Goonies, and I want to go home" said Andy

"I forgot" he whispered "But still, Don't you realize, the next time you see the sky it'll be over another town. The next time you take a test it'll be in another school" Mikey said making me realize that if the Perkins did win we really wouldn't be able to afford our own house, let alone the new ones.

"Our parents, they want th best of stuff for us, but right now they gotta do what's right for them, because its their time. Their time, up there. Down here, its our time. It'd our time down here. Thats all over the second we ride up Troy's bucket" he continued

We all just sat there contemplating what to do.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going on" I said jumping down from the rock next to Mikey. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

_He should really be a professional public speaker, that pays good money right, enough to pay bills right?_

"We'll all stay" said Brand

"What do we do with Troy?" Stef asked

"I got an idea" said Stef as we put the jacket Andy had on and told Troy to lift it up.

"Andy, you Goonie" whined Troy as we began looking for away to find the treasure.

_Would you like some cheese with that whine? Ha I'm so clever_

* * *

><p><strong>AN there you go! Hoped you liked it sorry it took a while, I got grounded, but I'm back! Love you guys! Review! (:**


End file.
